Jeff Randell
Jeff Randell is the one of the main characters in the Cartoon Network show, Clarence. He was voiced by Sean Giambrone, who also plays Adam Goldberg on The Goldbergs and Ron Stoppable on Kim Possible. Appearance and Personality Jeff has a round but squarish head, with brown hair. He wears a bright cyan t-shirt and tan yellow shorts. He wears very tall socks, along with dark blue sandals. He also seems to be very skinny. Jeff is a germaphobe who is very sanitary, so much that he uses his sanitizing spray if you're touching him. The only thing squarer than Jeff's head is his personality. He is a well-organized fountain of knowledge (mostly trivial factoids). Jeff wants to be a social butterfly, but he's too cautious to spread his wings and there's that long list of phobias to consider, one of them being mysophobia, the fear of germs. Clarence's infectious enthusiasm offsets Jeff's fears and hang-ups; he can't help but have a good time when Clarence is around. Well, as long as it doesn't involve being dirty, sticky, wet, or touched by ungloved human hands. Jeff is the cerebral third of this trio. Jeff enjoys game shows, and often plays along with them. In "Fun Dungeon Face Off" Jeff is shown to be very aggressive, as he attempts to injure Clarence for so much as touching his fries. In "Clarence Gets a Girlfriend", Jeff thinks he should be the one to have a girlfriend first. In "Dollar Hunt" he wore a skirt and brightly colored apron. It is a possibility that he could be a bit feminine. As also shown in various episodes, he cares deeply about school, even to the point where he cares more about school than Clarence and Sumo. As the series progressed over time, became more out of character in later episodes than he previously was which results in him becoming less of a hero by the end of the season 1 and more of a villain, It was first seen in the episode "Dinner Party" and became worse in "Average Jeff" which ultimately leads him to being the main antagonist of several season 1 such as "Breehn Ho!" and "The Big Petey Pizza Problem". However, he does regrets for his actions and makes up for them in the end. Showing that he's not really bad. Most of the time however this ocassionally happens. Friends *Clarence *Sumo *Ashley *Breehn *Percy *Chelsea *Brady Enemies *Belson Trivia *Jeff was voiced by Sean Giambrone, who also played Adam Goldberg in the sitcom The Goldbergs, and will portray Ron Stoppable in the live-action Kim Possible movie. *He resembles the character Steve from the popular indie-sandbox game, Minecraft. *Jeff's character is similar to Double D from Ed, Edd n Eddy, as they both have the same personalities and phobias. *Jeff's last name is Randell, as seen on the delivery sticker on the box at the beginning of the episode "Jeff's New Toy". *His real name is Jeffrey, but he is called "Jeff" for short. *Jeff has Mysophobia, the fear of germs. *In the Beauford T. Pusser Short, it's shown that Jeff's allergic to cats or cat hair. *Jeff is the only known character in the show to have two moms. *In "Puddle Eyes", it is revealed that Jeff has poor vision when he covers his right eye causing his vision on the other eye blurred. *In Jeff's Secret, Jeff appears to have Polydactlyly as he shown to have a 6th toe, which was cover by a toe cap. *Jeff makes a cameo in Crossover Nexus in Ok K.O.! as one of the cartoon network heroes turned into stone by strike & later used by Ben in a mashup while defeating Strike. External links *Jeff Randell - Clarence Wiki Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Category:Genius Category:Kids Category:Good Vs. Good Category:False Antagonist Category:Control Freaks Category:Wrathful Category:Tragic Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Obsessed Category:Wise Category:Envious Category:Weaklings Category:Voice of Reason Category:On & Off Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Anti Hero Category:Narrators Category:Self Hating Category:Cowards Category:Loyal